Miracle Lights
The are small, magical lights used in various Pretty Cure movies to give the Pretty Cures special powers or revive their strength. While not used by Cures themselves in pinches, these magical flashlight-like items are used by their fairy partners as well as civilians and has different designs that varies from movie to movie. The latest Miracle Lights were the Miracle Mofurun Lights from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun!. Known Miracle Lights So far, there are 17 Miracles Light designs introduced, each debuting in several Pretty Cure Movies since ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5''. They are: *'Miracle Lights:' The first miracle light from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. The Miracle Lights were used to restore the Cure's lost strength, allowing them to undergo their Super forms. *'Miracle Lights 2:' The second incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by Chocola in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. This used to transform Cure Dream into her upgraded form: Shining Dream. *'Rainbow Miracle Lights:' The third incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. The fairies use this during the battle against Fusion to recover the Pretty Cure's strength. *'Miracle Heart Lights:' The fourth Miracle Light used in Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!?. It is used to restore Cure Peach's strength and allows her to transform into Cure Angel. *'Crystal Miracle Lights:' The fifth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. During the battle against Bottom, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine, the Miracle Lights shine brightly after seeing the light of hope that still exists in their hearts. The fairies use the Crystal Miracle Lights to recover the Pretty Cure's lost strength which allowed them to gain their Rainbow Forms. *'Miracle Flower Lights:' The sixth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. This is used to recover the HeartCatch Pretty Cure's lost strength which allowed them to transform into their Super Silhouette forms. *'Prism Star Miracle Lights:' The seventh incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. The Prism Star Miracle Lights were used by the fairies and the people all around the planet with the power of the Prism Flower to recover the Pretty Cure's lost strength as well as unleashing their ultimate forms. However the cost of this is the path of all worlds be dissolved. *'Miracle Lightones:' The eighth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by Hummy and the Fairy Tones in Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!. The Miracle Lightones were used to power up Crescendo Tone, allowing Cure Melody to transform into Crescendo Cure Melody. *'Miracle Decor Lights:' The ninth Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. It's function is to call the other Pretty Cure and create a path of light for Cure Echo to confront Fu-chan. *'Miracle Wing Lights:' The tenth Miracle Lights used in Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!. It's function is to power up the Princess Candles and create the Miracle Wing Decor and the Miracle Wing Puff, allowing Cure Happy to transform into Ultra Cure Happy. *'Miracle Double Heart Lights:' The eleventh Miracle Lights used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. *'Miracle Bouquet Lights:' The twelfth Miracle Lights used in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress *'Miracle Dream Lights:' The thirteenth Miracle Lights used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *'Miracle Dress Lights:' The fourteenth Miracle Lights used in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina. *'Miracle Princess Lights:' The fifteenth Miracle Lights used in Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! *'Miracle Stick Lights:' The sixteenth Miracle Lights used in Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. *'Miracle Mofurun Lights:' The seventeenth Miracles Lights used in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun!. Trivia *The Miracle Lights were the only magical items owned by the fairies themselves, as opposed to the Cures. *In the beginning of each Pretty Cure movie shown in theaters, the staff gives the audience the Miracle Lights to interact in the very scene they need to cheer onto the Pretty Cures. *For unknown reasons, Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ does not have a Miracle Light. The Miracle Light is replaced by the All Stars Dress Up Key. Gallery Category:Items Category:Movies